Oral mucositis (OM) is a common dose-limiting side effect of conditioning therapy used in cancer or immunodeficiency treatment of hematopoietic stem cell transplant (HSCT) patients. There is a need to identify genetic markers predictive of risk and severity of OM following radiation and/or chemotherapy.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions employing genetic biomarkers for prediction of risk for oral mucositis associated with cancer therapy and conditioning for HSCT.